


Who are you and what have you done with the real Arthur?

by mackleman_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackleman_writes/pseuds/mackleman_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia moves into a new home after her dad, Arthur, loses his job and discovers another world hidden in the walls.(2p Hetalia and Coraline crossover! Thanks for reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Amelia!" Dad snapped at me. I nearly jumped up out of my seat, I was so startled!

"Oh, uh, yeah, Dad?" I raised my eyebrows and set down my notebook on the car seat next to me. (I was in the back seat- Dad #1 and Dad #2 were in the front seats.)

"We're about to pass by your new school. Don't you want to see it?" He -Arthur, his name is Arthur- sighed a bit too dramatically. "I swear..you American kids with your...kidzboy bebops..and..whatever it is.." He grumbled. I don't know if you can tell this yet, but Dad #1 is very grumpy. All. The. Time. He's also very, very, British.

"Yeah, sure, I guess..." I groaned. There was still three days of summer! Three whole days! There was no need for talk of school yet!

I glanced out the window of the station wagon to stare absently at the school. Just a normal school, I guess. You know, brown exterior, plenty of windows for each classroom, and an abundance of soccer, baseball, and football fields. Nothing different about it than my last school, except for the students and teachers. It was smaller than my old school, though.

"I bet you'll love it," Francis, Dad #2, smiled at me from the passenger seat. Out of my dads, he's the less strict one, but Arthur is really controlling and over protective so we can never do fun stuff like I'd like to do.

"Yeah...maybe.." I mumbled and picked my pencil and notebook back up, finishing a sketch of Wonder Woman. But seriously though, name me three people that love school, off of the top of your head. It's impossible, right? Even the teachers hate school.

Today, we were moving to our new 'house'. Which is really just an apartment complex run by one of Dad's friends, Berwald. He's kind of weird, I think, though I can hardly remember him. Arthur says he has a seven year old son, just a couple years younger than me(I'm 11!), and I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to get stuck with babysitting duty.

And the only reason why we're actually moving is because Arthur got fired from his job as a chef(I'm surprised this hasn't happened before) and Francis didn't make enough money at his old job to live off of. Mr. Berwald said that we could live with him in his house for free until Arthur can get a job again. Meh. I guess it's better than living in a cardboard box or back in the foster home.

Once we finally arrived at the apartment complex, the first thing I noticed about it was how tall it was. The way it was tipping to the side kind of reminded me of the Burrow from Harry Potter. Except..pink. Like, a crappy paint job pink. Spots of brown, which must have been the color underneath the pink, were visible and the white shutters were turning yellow. Ew.

Standing on the porch were a blonde couple. I assumed the dude was Berwald and the lady was his wife. On the lawn, a boy was playing with a small white dog and some dirt. He was probably Peter.

We pulled into the gravelly driveway as far as we could go in an effort to save room for the moving van that would be here shortly and the lady waved. Berwald simply stared at us.

"Now, Amelia, remember your manners," Arthur's tone of voice still managed to be stern even through a smile, which he was sending to Berwald & his wife.

"Yeeeess, Dad," I groaned and grabbed my box of most valuable stuff from beside me. In it were things like my favorite stuffed animals, and pictures of my friends from the old foster home and my last school. I opened up my car door and slammed it shut after I climbed out.

"Hello!" The lady, whose name I still didn't know, approached us. I just stared at her. She had brown eyes that went along with her blonde hair, and a model-perfect petite figure.

Berwald continued to stare at us from a distance, and with his hair shadowing his face the only feature visible on him were his cobalt eyes penetrating my own aqua orbs. He was really creepy, I decided, and I did not like him one bit. The boy, Peter, didn't pay any attention to me or Dads, and I wondered if he knew we were going to be moving in.

"Hello, Tina, I hope you've been well," Francis smiled softly and offered Tina a hand. She shook it and nodded graciously, then smiled down at me. "Would you like to come inside and see your new home?"


	2. 2

Miss Tina showed us around the house and pointed out which parts were Dads' and I's. It was rather small, only a kitchen plus two rooms and one parlor. Mr. Berwald said we could hang out in any part of the house we wanted(besides the other renters), inside or out, and that I was welcome to play with Peter whenever I wanted.

The way he said that was like he was an object. Hmm. Maybe they thought I just wanted to play dress up with him or something silly like that.

Once they felt like they adequately showed us around, I immediately ran back to my room(it did take me awhile to find it again, though!), still carrying the box of stuff from the car. I set it down by the foot of my bed, and then began to inspect my new room!

It wasn't as big as my old room, but I hadn't expected it to be the same size or bigger. The blue paint on the walls was fading, and dirty, rather like the exterior of the house. There were a couple of shelves built into the wall, where I'd be placing my pictures and stuffed animals-except for my stuffed bear- later.

And that was it, besides a wicker chair right next to my bed. There was no other furniture yet. It would be coming with the moving van in the morning. At least I didn't bring my clothes with me! (In fact, they were still in the dresser..which was with the moving van, of course.)

Wowie, my room was boring. At least for now. But there wasn't really anything I could do to fix it, for now. Maybe outside there'd be something interesting. I knew there was a garden. I was pretty sure Peter was still out there, and maybe I could go talk to him too!

Turns out, the garden really wasn't much to look at. I only avoided stomping on the ugly flowers because I felt sorry that they hadn't been watered in, like, fifty years. Maybe not fifty years. More like fifty centuries.

The one thing I did find interesting about the garden, however, were the winding paths in it, almost like a maze. I wondered if I were to see it from above if it would make a certain shape or picture or something neat-o like that.

Of course, Peter was nowhere to be seen. I checked around the garden for him, but he didn't appear to be playing outside anymore. However, his little dog was tied up to a tree. Her beady black eyes stared at me, and were practically begging me to pet her. I immediately trotted to her and plopped down on the lifeless grass.

"Hey there, doggie," I reached my hand out to her so she could sniff me before I started petting her. "My name's Amelia. Amelia Jones. What's yours?" I halfheartedly asked the poor thing. The only response I received from her was a "woof".

Pffffff. I hoped I'd meet some kids my age sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The coldest thing I'd ever experienced was sleeping in that dusty old sleeping bag. Of course, my things were still in the moving van that had probably taken, like, the world's longest pit stop and wasn't going to be seen again for ages.

I shivered and rolled over, trying to get in a more comfortable position. The light from the crack in between the door and it's frame nearly blinded me and I began to roll over. That was, until, I heard the scratching noise.

The sliver of light slowly grew, and the door creaked quietly. But..no one was pushing the door open..! Maybe it was a ghost..!

I inhaled deeply, prepared to run across the room and break open the window to escape from whatever spirit wanted to torment me- but then, I looked down a bit, and there was a small mouse scurrying across the floor. Oh, ew! I could not believe Dad had been suckered into moving into this crappy apartment. And just then, another mouse popped in. Oh, I see, yes, it must be the day when all mice are supposed to gather in Amelia's room for who knows why.

"What do you want, you stupid mice?" I scowled and sat up- heck, it was so cold, I doubted I'd be sleeping anytime in the near future. One squeaked back at me, sitting up on its back legs to look at me. "Squeak, squeak," It's eyes were soulless and seemed to be able to see eternity.

Um.

"...Squeak?" I hesitantly whispered at it. It seemed pleased at this, and got back down on four legs to dart across the floor. Where was he going? I stood up and almost screamed(the floor was probably 20 degrees below freezing). The mouse bolted to the door, then stopped and looked back at me. "Squeaaaak," I groaned. I'm pretty sure that means "I'm coming" in mouse; either that or "who ate all the cheese".  
The mouse waited for me as I crossed the floor. It bounded down the hall after I reached it and I stared after it. Maybe it was going to the kitchen to make get it some cheese. At least, that's what I'd thought until it passed the stairwell, entering the room at the end of the hall.

I tiptoed through the hall after it. "Mouse..where are you going?" I murmured. That was the room with the ugly painting of the boy who'd dropped his his cream cone. I hope Francis insists on taking it down once we're all settled in.

A tiny squeak greeted me as I stood in the doorway. I squinted in an attempt to locate the mouse hidden in the darkness. "Where are you?" I wandered inside to the center of the dark room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small movement. I turned to face it. It was a box.

2spooky4me.

I stood staring at it with wide eyes for a minute. Then the mouse popped out from behind the box. Erm.

That was when I noticed the door. It was small, about the size of your average doggie door. This wasn't your average door, however. It had an iridescent, almost mystical radiating flicker of light coming from behind it. If you asked me what color it was, I couldn't tell you. It was hypnotizing.

I approached it cautiously...this had to be dream, right? At least, that's what I thought. I squatted down next to the mouse. It abandoned me to push open the door with it's nose.

"Where are you going now?" I furrowed my brows and pulled open the door to reveal a tunnel. It was lengthy..and there could be something bad at the end of it. I sat back and chewed my lip. Would it be worth it to crawl down it? Hm. This was a dream, after all, what harm could it do?


End file.
